the_red_mannequinfandomcom-20200214-history
Disciplines
Disciplines are supernatural powers granted by the Embrace, which vampires cultivate to bring to bear against their foes and prey. These powers separate the Damned from mortals, providing an incomparable mystical edge over those who would stand against them. With Disciplines, a vampire can exert the strength of a dozen men, force an enemy into thrall, ignite a fire with a glance, or take the mantle of a beast. Even the youngest Kindred, with a few token powers at his command, has an advantage over most threats, while the elders, who have often mastered a fearsome breadth of these potent gifts, can seem almost unassailable. Learning and honing these supernatural powers is paramount to being able to face undeath on a vampire's own terms. Like other Traits, Disciplines are rated in progressive dots. As a character increases her rating in a Discipline, she gains access to the powers listed next to the appropriate number of dots, as well as retaining access to lesser powers. The maximum a Player Character can obtain in their Disciplines is a rating of 5. Individual Disciplines Animalism - The Beast resides within all creatures, from scuttling cockroaches to scabrous rats up through untamed wolves and even powerful Kindred elders. Animalism allows the vampire to amplify his intensely primordial nature. He can not only communicate with animals, but can also force his will upon them, directing such beasts to do as he commands. The clans that commonly employ are the Gangrel and Nosferatu clans. Auspex - Auspex gives the vampire uncanny sensory abilities. She starts with the capacity to heighten her natural senses significantly, but as she grows in power, she can perceive psychic auras and read the thoughts of another being. The clans that commonly employ Auspex are Malkavians, Toreador, and Tremere clans. Celerity - Not all vampires are slow, meticulous creatures. When needed, some vampires can move fast -- really fast. Celerity allows some vampires to move with astonishing swiftness, becoming practically a blur. The clans that commonly employ Celerity are the Brujah and Toreador clans. Dementation - Dementation is the Discipline that allows a vampire to focus and channel madness into the minds of those around him. Disturbingly, Dementation doesn't actually make their victims mad, but rather it seems to break down the doors to the hidden darkness of the target's mind, releasing into the open whatever is found there. It is solely practiced by the Malkavian clan. Dominate - Dominate is one of the most dreaded of Disciplines. It is a vampire's ability to influence another person's thoughts and actions through her own force of will. Dominate requires that the vampire capture her victim's gaze; as such, it may be used against only one subject at a time. The clans that commonly employ Dominate are the Tremere and Ventrue clans. Fortitude - Although all vampires have an unnatural constitution that make them much sturdier than mortals, Fortitude bestows a resilience that would make an action movie hero envious. Vampires with this Discipline can shrug off agonizing trauma and make the most bone-shattering impact look like a flesh wound. The clans that commonly employ Fortitude are the Gangrel and the Ventrue. Obfuscate - Obfuscate is the uncanny ability for Kindred to conceal themselves from sight, sometimes even in full view of a crowd. An Obfuscated vampire doesn't actually become invisible, however -- rather, he is able to delude observers into believing that he has vanished. Obfuscate also allows Kindred to change their features and conceal other people or objects. The clans that commonly employ Obfuscate are the Malkavian and Nosferatu clans. Potence - Kindred endowed with Potence possess unnatural strength. This Discipline enables vampire to leap massive distances, lift tremendous weights, and strike opponents with brutal force. Even low ranks of this power can give Kindred physical power beyond mortal bounds. The clans that commonly employ Potence are the Brujah and the Nosferatu Presence - Presence is the Discipline of emotional manipulation. Vampires with this power can inspire passionate fervor or unreasoning terror in mortals and Kindred alike. In addition, unlike most Disciplines, some of Presence's powers can be used on entire crowds at one time. The clans that commonly employ Presence are the Brujah, Toreador, and Ventrue. Protean - Protean allows the Kindred the mystical ability to manipulate his physical form. Some vampires believe the power stems from a heightened connection to the natural world, while others consider it to be a magnification of the mark of Caine. Protean is solely practiced by the Gangrel clan. Thaumaturgy - Thaumaturgy encompasses blood magic and other sorcerous arts available to Kindred. The Tremere created Thaumaturgy by combining mortal wizardry with the power of vampiric vitae, and as a result it is a versatile and powerful Discipline. The Tremere Clan is best known for their possession (and jealous hoarding) of this Discipline.